Billy Thunderman
O William Kent "Billy" Thunderman é um personagem principal em Os Thundermans. Ele é o filho do meio e o filho mais novo da Barb e Hank Thunderman. Billy é interpretado por Diego Velázquez e, no Brasil, é dublado por Yago Machado. Billy, como o resto dos Thundermans, tem superpoderes e é aspirante a se tornar um super-herói. Seu super poder é Super Velocidade. Biografia Billy nasceu no meio do caminho, no caminho para o hospital de Metroburg, como revelado no episódio, Nasce um Herói. Isso poderia explicar por que ele não é tão inteligente quanto o resto da família. Ele se mudou para Hiddenville com o resto dos Thundermans e se matriculou na Hiddenville Elementary School com sua irmã Nora. Billy não é o filho mais inteligente, mas Nora o ajuda a resolver as coisas, tanto na escola como em casa. Em Penetras no Shopping, revela-se que os Thundermans respondem explicando coisas para Billy. Depois da luta de Billy com Nora em Are You Afraid of the Park?, Billy usa Max para alimentá-lo com pensamentos. Em Dando Uma de Babá, revela-se que Billy não tem outros amigos, além de Nora e isso foi repetido várias vezes através da série. Billy se preocupa em perder a Nora no Paging Dr. Thunderman, quando pensou que Nora estava se transferindo para outra escola, porque ele não teria ninguém com quem brincar. Em Ladrões dos Bastidores, Billy faz um amigo falso chamado "Luigi Marinara" quando fica com ciúmes de Nora gastando mais tempo com Chloe do que ele. Billy teve vários momentos de risco de vida. Quase morre Thundersense ; depois de saltar sobre um trampolim com o Super-Speed e ficar preso em uma calha quebrando no telhado. Por sorte, Phoebe o salva. Em Shred It Go, Billy quase foi destruído pela máquina trituradora até Nora entrar para salvá-lo. Os Thunder Twins transformam Billy em um rato na The Amazing Rat Race para que ele possa ganhar uma corrida de ratos para eles. No entanto, ele gosta de ser um rato mais do que ser humano e, portanto, se recusa a voltar para o ser humano. Ele apenas aceita voltar a ser humano depois de perceber que Nora tem medo de ratos. Durante a temporada de gripe flamingo em Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel, Billy começa a se transformar em um flamingo porque tem medo de tomar o super bug. Mas com a ajuda de Chloe, ele ganha coragem para pegar o inseto. Em Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Billy falha no teste de aptidão da Liga dos Heróis, obtendo apenas 22% porque ele respondeu "triângulo" para tudo. Nora se sente mal por ele e troca sua alta pontuação com Billy, fazendo-o pensar que ele é muito inteligente. Mas quando Nora percebe que corre o risco de se machucar, ela diz a verdade. Isso, além de Max tirar seus poderes, faz Billy pensar que ele nunca será um super-herói. Depois que as superpoderes são restauradas, Billy recebe a visão de calor da Nora, mas não as quer porque ele acha que ele não é cortado para ser um super-herói. No entanto, quando o supervilão Fairy Pinch-ess captura Nora, Billy recebe coragem e salva Nora. Ele então ajuda a manter o resto das pessoas em segurança. Em Trabalho em Equipe, revela-se que Billy é facilmente crédulo. O Dr. Colosso usa isso para aproveitar Billy e fazê-lo roubar legumes frescos para ele. Nora mais tarde o ajuda a descobrir que o Dr. Colosso está usando ele e eles trabalham juntos com Chloe para voltar ao Colosso. Billy inicia o treinamento de super-heróis com Nora em "21 Dump Street" depois de reviver como eles derrotaram Fairy Pinch-ess para provar que eles estão prontos para treinamento. Personalidade Billy se destaca do resto da família Thundermans, na medida em que ele é terra-a-terra, doce, educado, amigável, agradável e gentil com as pessoas. Billy é muito malvado, mas ele sempre é alegre e otimista. Enquanto seus irmãos são manipuladores e competitivos, Billy tenta ajudá-los e concordar com seus planos. Phoebe, Max e Nora muitas vezes aproveitam sua doçura para fazê-lo fazer coisas por elas. Billy tem dificuldade em manter os segredos e acaba expondo-os acidentalmente, na maioria das vezes. Versoes Alternativas Billy Monsterman Ele aparece em um especial de halloween, em uma das historias do Dr. Colosso, "The Monstermans", aqui ele é um monstro metade humano e metade mosca. Relacionamentos 'Nora Thunderman' Nora é a irmã mais nova de Billy, e apesar de Nora constantemente disparar lasers no Billy e às vezes está irritada, eles têm um bom relacionamento. Billy pensa em Nora como sua melhor amiga. Quando Nora foi aceita em uma escola diferente, Billy ficou devastada até descobrir que não iria mais participar. 'Chloe Thunderman' Chloe é a irmã mais nova de Billy. Eles passam muito com Nora. Ela provavelmente é mais inteligente do que Billy como visto em muitos episódios. Os dois, e Hank, são os viajantes mais rápidos do mundo com o teletransporte de Chloe, a super velocidade da Billy e o vôo de Hank. 'Max Thunderman' Max é o irmão mais velho de Billy. Ele e Max são semelhantes. Eles passam e saem, mas eles não são os mais agradáveis, e Max muitas vezes manipula Billy por seus ganhos pessoais. No entanto, Billy olha para ele um pouco. Quando ele e Nora entraram em sua maior luta em Are You Afraid of the Park?, ele se virou para Max. 'Phoebe Thunderman' Phoebe é a irmã mais velha de Billy. Eles são semelhantes em que ambos são naturalmente amigáveis e são terríveis em manter segredos. Eles não saem muito, e Phoebe às vezes manipulou Billy por seus ganhos pessoais. Billy muitas vezes provoca Phoebe também. 'Hank Thunderman' Hank é o pai de Billy. Enquanto Billy pensa que ele tem um pouco de personalidade coxa, ele realmente olha para ele. Eles também são os únicos que sabem que enviou Nora para Abu Dhabi logo após a sua nasça. 'Barb Thunderman' Barb é a mãe de Billy. Billy pensa que ela é um pouco coxa, e ele olha para ela muito menos do que Hank. Poderes e Habilidades *'Super Velocidade:' Billy mostrou a capacidade de se mover em velocidades irreais com facilidade. Embora ele seja capaz de gerar uma força junto com ele, ele pode usar para vários efeitos, ele não conseguiu controlá-lo e realmente não sabe disso. **'Cyclone Spinning:' Billy é capaz de gerar ciclones por apenas superspeeding em círculos em velocidades extremamente rápidas. Isso pode ser usado como um vácuo ou para um efeito semelhante a um fã, permitindo-lhe sugar objetos pequenos e repelir outros objetos com facilidade. *'True Sight:' Billy tem o poder de ver e ouvir fantasmas. (Os Thundermans Assombrados) Poder temporário: *'Olhos Laser': Billy obtém os principais poderes de Nora em vez do seu quando Max retornou seu poder com uma esfera de curto-circuito. Curiosidades *Ele tem apenas 3 poderes. *Como sua irmã, Phoebe, ele não consegue manter um segredo, mas é porque ele não é muito inteligente. *Ele acha que os castelos são coxos. *Ele tem um amigo imaginário chamado Walter (Up, Up, and Vacay). *Originalmente, quando estavam criando o show, seu nome seria Oliver. *Ele não lê muito bem. *Pensa que seu irmão mais velho, Max, é uma esponja divertida (Four Supes and a Baby). *Sua melhor amiga é sua pequena irmã Nora. *Ele nasceu no ar. *Ele geralmente não usa cueca, como mencionado em vários episódios, incluindo He Got Game Night, One Hit Thunder. *Ele tem a capacidade de controlar também a bexiga do Stealing Home. *Desde que Billy nasceu em 22 de junho, seu signo seria câncer. *Sua super-heroína favorita é a Garota Pause. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens com Superpoderes Categoria:Super-Heróis Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Os Thundermans